Problem: Emily has 45 oranges for every 50 nectarines. Write the ratio of oranges to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $45:50$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $45 \text{ to } 50$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{45}{50}=\dfrac{9}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{10}$ is the ratio of oranges to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.